The invention relates to a teat.
A wide variety of teats for feeding bottles are known in the prior art. Teats should be easy to secure in place and easy to clean. Moreover, they should allow the baby to feed in a manner that is as true to nature as possible, such that the baby can switch back and forth between the mother's breast and the feeding bottle without nipple confusion.
Most of the known teats are concentrated on seeking an optimal solution to one of the aforementioned problems. However, many of these teats are of a complicated construction and are also relatively expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,320,678, for example, discloses a teat with a radially outwardly protruding flange, and with a cylindrical suction tube which extends within the mouthpiece and protrudes into the main body of the teat and through which the milk is sucked from the bottle to the suction opening of the mouthpiece. This suction tube has to be plugged into a corresponding receiving tube in the receiving unit. This is quite difficult to do. Moreover, this teat cannot be easily cleaned.